


The Way Back Home

by tsukkisaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, M/M, Oneshot, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaur/pseuds/tsukkisaur
Summary: "Kageyama, why don't you stay the night?" asked Hinata's mother after dropping Hinata off on their porch."My mother's expecting me," Kageyama replied, bowing. "Perhaps next time, Hinata-san.""I see. Take care on your way back." And with a smile, Hinata's mother spun on her heels and walked away.





	The Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this!

Never had Hinata Shouyou been so excited for Halloween.  
He was going to accompany Natsu, his little sister, go trick-or-treating (they were going to be matching vampires!), they were going to collect candy together, and they were going to bake cakes with the sweets they received.  
It was going to be a fun night.  
And it was.  
Hinata had been worn out many times before, usually in volleyball practice, and that time he couldn't really tell what was new. He had pushed himself to his limits, and the fatigue was evident in his face when they got home.  
"Ma! Ma!" called an enthusiastic Natsu,her vampire coat flapping as she dashed into the kitchen, showcasing her bucket full of candy to their mother who had been preparing dinner. "Look what I got!"  
Their mother smiled and bent over, trying to take a good look at Natsu's roster of candy. She laughed as she pulled out a candy cane. "My, my, we can prepare for Christmas already!"  
Shouyou moved groggily past the two and headed towards the stairs, leaving his bucket on a counter. "Shou-chan," called his mother, but Hinata had already clambered up halfway. "You okay, dear?"  
"I'm fine, Mom," Shou replied. "I'll be resting for a bit."  
Without another word, he made his way towards his bedroom, locking the door, and closing the lights.  
Little did he know that Kageyama was next to him, sitting, hugging his legs, shifting occasionally until he could find himself comfortable. The dark-haired male heard a soft sniffle ever so close, and in response, he placed his chin on Hinata's shoulder. He could feel the redhead tremble, he could feel his heart racing, he could feel the sobs that dared escape his throat.  
"Kageyama," whispered Shouyou, "wherever you are, I hope you can hear me."  
"Hinata, I'm right next to you, idiot," Tobio replied softly, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. He shifted his weight until he could wrap his arms around him, and pecked his cheek.  
Shouyou felt the blanket of cold surround him. He took a sharp breath when a thought struck him, and he refused to leave that unsaid. "Kageyama? Is that you?"  
"Mmhmm," smiled Tobio, tears running down his face almost the same way Shouyou's did. "I'm right here, love."  
The death of his setter was still fresh in Hinata's mind.  
They were together that evening, walking home from a convenience store on New Year's. Laughing. Talking. Having fun. Being normal. Being free. Both had worn their yukatas after visiting the shrine, praying for another good year together, praying for one more attempt at the Nationals.  
"Kageyama, what do you wanna do when we get home?" asked Shouyou, smiling up at the tall male.  
"I-idiot," grumbled Tobio, looking away. "Don't look at me like that."  
"You're turning pink. It's adorable."  
"Shut up."  
"Look at you, being all soft and all."  
Kageyama jabbed at his boyfriend's stomach, strong enough to startle him and nothing more. "I said, shut up!"  
"What the fuck was that for?" complained Hinata.  
Kageyama wasn't one to resist the redhead. The next thing he knew, he crashed his lips against Hinata's, a free hand cupping his cheek. When he pulled away, Tobio stared at him with half-lidded eyes, and asked, almost purring, "Now, will you shut up, love?"  
"Bakayama." Hinata turned away, covering his mouth, sheepishly trying to recall the static on his lips. "You don't just hit me then kiss me."  
"Worked though."  
The walk home was silent, but it was a type of quiet that left both to their thoughts. Either way, they both knew they were happy, because they held each other's free hand, occasionally starting conversations only to end them in less than a minute.  
"Kageyama, why don't you stay the night?" asked Hinata's mother after dropping the male off on their porch.  
"My mother's expecting me," Kageyama replied, bowing. "Perhaps next time, Hinata-san."  
"I see. Take care on your way back." And with a smile, Hinata's mother spun on her heels and walked away.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," spoke Tobio, wearing one of his grins that Hinata never grew tired of seeing. It sent waves of warmth inside from his chest, and coursed through his veins. Tobio bent over and pecked Shouyou on the forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you more!" bid Shou, offering him a small wave as the other trudged away. He clutched his chest, and thought to himself, his life was going to be amazing when they grow up.  
Well, far more than it already was.  
The next morning, Hinata didn't expect to receive a call from Kageyama that early. He groggily sat up, reaching for his phone with a yawn, before flipping it open and answered. "Quite early, don't you think, Kageyama?"  
"Shou-chan," whispered a woman from the other end of the line, sniffling as if barely calming herself down.  
Shouyou quirked a brow. "Kageyama-san, g-good morning. Is there something wrong?"  
"Have you seen Tobio?"  
With those words, Hinata's eyes opened wide, and his whole life began crumbling apart. It wasn't until the next morning when Tobio's body was found, lifeless, thrown mercilessly down a slope of a hill near their home, a stab in his chest, and he still wore the yukata, with a missing wallet and a bag of groceries they picked up on New Year's Eve.  
Kageyama never found his way back home.  
And Hinata, deep inside, even after a whole month of skipping school over the shock, never found his way back to what he was before.  
Tobio's mother understood perfectly that his son had been robbed and killed, and blamed nobody for his death but the killer who remained unidentified still. Shouyou, on the other hand, felt a need to be responsible. And it never helped his depression at all.  
Because he was alone.  
Because he had plans with Tobio.  
Because he was supposed to marry him one day.  
Because they were going to be together, sharing the same bed, same roof, same house.  
There were too many dreams, and none of them were to come to life all because one of the most important ingredients was missing: him.  
"I love you," Shouyou whispered in the dark, his sobs getting louder by the second. Kageyama held him tighter, trying to calm the weeping male. "I love you so much."  
Kageyama, even if he was fully aware he couldn't be heard, was about to reply when a couple of knocks came on his door. "Oniichan," called Natsu, "are you okay?"  
"I-I am," replied Shouyou, wiping his tears with his sleeves. "I'll be out in just a moment."  
Kageyama was forced to let him go, and when the door opened, there was Shouyou's little sister, dressed in the same vampire costume her big brother wore. "Hey," began Shouyou, trying his best not to lock eyes.  
"Oniichan," began Natsu, but her voice began to fail when she ran towards her brother, hugging him, wrapping her short arms around his waist. Shouyou was surprised to see her like this, crying, just like him, but not before long, he only realised how vulnerable he was when shown empathy.  
Shouyou fell to his knees and hugged his sister tight, and the two siblings cried, together, with Kageyama right behind Shou, offering him a small smile. He wished Hinata could see him, but there was no way that was going to happen. For as long as he was dead, that wasn't ever going to happen.  
"Oniichan, s-stop crying, okay?" said Natsu wiping her eyes as Shouyou pulled away and offered her a smile.  
"Okay," he nodded, but more tears absconded his eyes. "I will. I will. I'll be stronger, for you." He looked down, ashamed of himself, his hands clenching into fists. He trembled, and he couldn't stop crying.  
But he had to, of course. For her.  
"Hey, Natsu," he began, trying to neglect the fact that both of them had red noses and bloodshot eyes. "I-I felt Tobio-nii." Kageyama smiled behind him, falling to his knees as well, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "He's... Here. Right now. Somewhere. Behind me, behind you. He could be anywhere."  
"He-he is?" Natsu asked, her eyes widened. She frantically looked around, offering a wall a smile. "Tobio-nii, I'm glad you're here for Halloween."  
"I am, too," replied Kageyama, getting up when Shouyou did.  
"You want to show him how we bake our cakes?" suggested Hinata, a new spark of hope living within him. It was the same warmth he felt when Tobio was around, and he was glad, that even if his boyfriend wasn't there anymore, he could almost see the smile plastered across his dorky excuse of a face.  
Taking Natsu's hand, he chimed, "Let's go!"  
"Yeah!" beamed Natsu, throwing a fist up in the air. "Tobio-nii, let's go!"  
Kageyama never moved. He stood there, in the hallway, watching as the siblings disappeared down the stairwell. He smiled to himself, watching his ghost form slowly diminish down to air.  
His work was done.  
Everyone he left was happy.  
And he could lead a new life.  
And probably, just maybe, meet them, and love them all over again.  
"Thanks, Shou," whispered Kageyama, his vision darkening. "I love you more."


End file.
